The invention relates to a composition for lowering the concentration of alcohol in blood which comprises extracts of the leaves, stalks and fruit of the pepino, a kind of fruit and vegetable, as an effective component, and method for the preparation thereof.
Modern men often consume too much alcohol in both social circumstances and in an effort to reduce the ever-increasing stresses of life. The results of drinking too much, together, are commonly known as a hangover. Some of those symptoms are, for example, headache, fatigue, abdominal distention, emesis and a general malaise. The hangover condition is caused by the following mechanism: alcohol absorbed into the body is absorbed in the gastrointestines or small intestines, and transferred into the liver through blood vessels; alcohol is oxidized into acetaldehyde by dehydrogenase, and finally, in the metabolic process the alcohol is divided into carbonic acid, gas and water. A disorder is generated in the metabolism process from the toxic function of the acetaldehyde. To cure the hangover, many products have been developed which purport to lower the concentration of alcohol in the blood. However, said products don""t have a remarkable effect in curing the hangover and it cannot be determined whether or not they substantially lower the concentration of alcohol in the blood.
The present invention is contrived to address the above problems found with the currently ineffective products. Although it is prepared through a simple process, the effect of lowering blood alcohol levels is excellent.
The present invention provides a composition for lowering the concentration of alcohol in the blood which comprises extracts of the leaves, stalks and fruits of the pepino as an effective component.
The invention also provides the method for the preparation of the composition for lowering the concentration of alcohol in blood which comprises extracting the leaves or stalks of the pepino into water or alcohol; mixing these extracts with licorice forming a concentration of these; mixing these concentrates with the extracts of the pepino fruits and concentrating these.
The composition for lowering blood alcohol concentration of the invention may be used for various kinds of beverages, food and drugs.